The Beginning of the End
by crazyfangirl555
Summary: This story contains Allegiant spoilers so please don't read if you haven't read Allegiant yet. This story is about what i think should or did happen at the end of Allegiant. A Fourtris story.
1. Chapter 1

***This is a Fourtris story and contains ****Allegiant**** spoilers. This story is for those of you who are like me and refuse to believe what happened at the end of Allegiant. This is what I think happened or should have happened. I don't own any characters (sadly) Veronica Roth does.***

Tris P.O.V.

I feel the second bullet enter me and the pain is unbearable. My vision starts to darken. All of a sudden my vision is bright again, and my mother walks out from behind David who is slumped in his chair. "Mom?" I ask. She smiles and opens her arms, but doesn't say anything. I see the bullet wounds in her so she must be dead, but I know that I am not dead. I can't be.

"Mom?" I ask again, confused.

"Beatrice," she replies. "Come here," she smiles. I stand and start to walk slowly towards her. I can almost feel her arms around me.

"Wait," I say, pushing her away. "I can't be dead. I just can't be. I can't leave Tobias behind. Or anyone. I can't do this," I say backing up with each word.

"Come on, Beatrice," she sooths. "Come to your mother. I haven't seen you for so long. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yes. It has. And you are dead, but I'm not and I won't," I state. Her smile falters.

"But Beatrice, honey, I'm your mother. I love you. Come with me. We can see your father. Wouldn't you like that?" she tries to coax me.

"I would, but not if it means that I die," I say. Her smile is gone now.

"What's in your hand?" she asks. I suddenly feel something cold and far too familiar. I look down at my hand to see a gun has suddenly appeared in it.

"Oh, I see," I laugh a bit. "It's a simulation. I should've guessed. I mean, how else would my mother be here and David be dead," I say nodding at David. I raise my gun and point it at my mother. "I love you, too, mom, but you're not real." My finger pulls the trigger and the last thing I see is my mother's terrified face as she drops to the floor, another bullet wound in her shirt. Blood starts puddling on the floor around her.

After that, all I see is black.

***I know that was a really short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. I don't know when I'll have time to get it up, though, sorry. I am extremely sad right now. I have read the book, like, 2 weeks ago, and I still cry over it. It doesn't help that I found a song that goes perfectly for when Tobias first sees Tris's dead body. It's called Say Something by A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera. You're welcome.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! This chapter will be longer! The last one I keep thinking was really short. Oh well. This is the second chapter and I'm actually posting this the same day as the first chapter. Ok, enough of my yapping and down to business. I do not own characters, except Brian, (sadly) Veronica Roth does.**

I feel pain in my left shoulder and stomach. Not a throbbing pain, more like a sharp pain. My eyes slowly crack open. I am surrounded by white. When my head clears a little more, I can see that I am in a hospital bed. There is a bandage on my left shoulder and my stomach. That's when I remember David and my mother. David must have shot me in my shoulder and stomach.

I start to sit up and wince. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," someone says. I look around the room to see a man in a white lab coat standing by the door. "Those were some nasty bullet wounds, lucky we got to you when we did or you would have been gone."

"Who are you? Where am I?" I manage to ask.

"My name's Brian. And you are in the fringe," he replies.

"The fringe?" I ask looking around the room.

"One of the nicer areas yes. Not all of the area is trashed," he says. I nod my head a little.

"But, how did I get here?" I ask.

"Someone brought you. You know Nita, right?" he asks. I nod. "Well, she got a handful of us fringe people and snuck us into the Bureau of Genetic Welfare headquarters. Some brave person ran in inside a suit, you know, to keep the death serum out, and pulled you out of there. Of course David couldn't do anything because of the memory serum stuff, but they had about 10 minutes before they died."

"And then someone brought me here," I finish. He nods. "What about Tobias? And my friends?" I ask.

"We don't have them. We didn't need them, only you," he states.

"Need me for what?" I ask.

"Well, you, Ms. Prior, are very special. I've never seen anyone able to resist the death serum. We thought it would be worth saving you. Also, you helped us in a way no one else could. You got that Bureau to stop calling us damaged. So we owed you. What better way to repay you than with your life?" he comments. I nod my head.

"Thanks, but when will I be able to go back?" I ask.

"Well, your wounds have to heal, then you can't go back for a while until the whole Bureau of Genetic Welfare thing blows over. A lot of people want you dead, Ms. Prior."

"Can you stop calling me that? My name's Tris," I say.

"You should get some rest, Tris. It's been a long week for you," he says turning off the light and leaving the room. I lay my head on the pillow and close my eyes. I can't sleep though. How long is a while? How painful will that be for me when I already want to see Tobias now?

I eventually fall asleep thinking of Tobias and he walks in my dreams.

**So? How do you like it so far? Please review. I'm new to writing fanfiction and I need to know! Also the next chapter will be set in the future. Fun stuff. Be prepared for some Fourtris (I know there hasn't been any yet. Sorry to disappoint.). I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully soon though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say, whoa. I already have three reviews. Thanks to you three for that. I don't even care if that's not a lot, this is the first fanfic I've put online. You know what I own. Now, to the story!**

2 and a half years later

Today's the day. I finally get to go back to my friends, my boyfriend, and my brother. I've learned a lot in two and a half years. Like that if you cry for ten hours, you do eventually get dehydrated. I can hardly hold my excitement as we drive in a truck through the fringe, almost to Chicago.

I've been told that the new Bureau was sending people from the fringe as well as the "divergent".

"We're about ten miles away," Brian says. He's sitting next to me and I can feel those little butterfly things in my stomach. My eyes suddenly get most, like I'm going to cry. It has been so _long_ since I've seen Tobias. Just so so _long_ since I've kissed him and touched him and seen him.

We're silent for the rest of the way.

(PAGE BREAK)

I've been walking around Chicago for about an hour now. Now that I'm here, I don't know what to do. Will Tobias even love me still? Will he want me, even though it's been two and a half years? What if he fell in love with somebody else already?

That's it. I've decided. I walk up to a random person of the street.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find a guy named Tobias Eaton?" I ask. They shake their head. "What about a Four?" I try again. Another shake. "Do you know I could contact them?" I'm beginning to think that the only thing this person can do is shake their head. "Thanks anyway," I say walking to ask another person.

Before I can ask another person, though, I feel someone grab me and pull me into an ally. Their arm is over my mouth so I bite it and I hear a groan. Luckily, they let go and I'm able to grab my knife.

"Wait," a guy voice says. "I heard you talking about a Tobias." My eyes narrow.

"Yeah, do you know him?" I ask. The ally's too dark for me to see who it is, but I think I recognize the voice.

"Yeah, I do. I can tell you where his apartment is," he says.

"Are you….. Peter?" I ask. He doesn't respond for a while.

"Yeah," he finally says. "But how do you know my name?"

"Really? C'mon Peter. How stupid do you think I am? You can't forget me; you tried to kill me during initiation. And you saved me from Jeanine. There's no way you forgot about me," I say.

"Well, I apparently did because I don't know you," he responds.

"Stop joking around. You're probably trying to kill me again, though, I don't know why," I say. "Just tell me where Tobias is."

(PAGE BREAK)

I eventually got Peter to tell me where Tobias's apartment is. I'm standing in front of it now. I feel like I'm going to throw up, but don't because that would be an awful way to meet my boyfriend for the first time in two and a half years.

I knock on the door. I'm biting my lip and start to back up. My feelings are getting too mixed up. Nervousness, happiness, loneliness, longing, anxiety. It's like a big pot of feeling soup.

Then the door opens. I think time freezes for a second. There standing in the doorway is Tobias, my Tobias.

"Hi," Is the only thing I can manage to say. He doesn't say anything. Just stands there with eyes as big as bowling balls. "We have a lot to talk about," I say. I see a tear slide down his face.

"I'm hallucinating," he says. I shake my head.

"Nope. It's really me. I missed you Tobias. May I come in? I have a lot of explaining to do," I say. He reaches a hand out and touches my face.

"I don't believe this. I won't believe this until someone else can see you, Tris. I'm calling Christina," he says walking back into the apartment.

"If that's what it takes for you to believe me," I say and follow him in closing the door behind me.

**Ok so I just finished the best book ever! It's called Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell. I wish it didn't have to end! I'm probably not going to update during Thanksgiving weekend, so look for another chapter Monday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving! I'll get right to the story. I don't own anyone besides Brian who isn't even in this chapter. **

There's an awkward silence between me and Tobias. Before I came here I had figured he would need some explaining and stuff, but I wasn't expecting him not letting me talk until Christina got here. A few more minutes went by in the excruciating silence until we heard a pound at the door. Tobias gets up and opens it and a very, well, I guess the only word to describe the feeling I see on Christina's face is worried.

She stops walking when she sees me.

"Tris?" she asks. I nod my head. "But, how?"

"You two better sit down. Like I said, I've got some explaining to do," I say. They both sit down with a look of shock on their faces. I explain to them what happened to me. The fringe, the many years of waiting, everything.

"Then how do you explain your dead body?" Tobias asks once I'm done, obviously still not convinced that I am real. "We spread your ashes. I jumped off a building for you."

"You jumped off a building for me?" I ask, tears threatening to spill. He nods his head.

"The body," he says.

"What body?" I ask.

"_Your_ body. You cold, lifeless body," he answers.

"I don't know about any body, but I'm guessing it was someone who looked a lot like me. That's possible. I read it in a book once that some people have an identical match that isn't related by blood," I say.

"Then if you really are Tris, then tell me something that only Tris could possibly know," he says.

"Ok, um…," I think back through all the time we spent together trying to think of something not revealed in the merciless mart. "One of your fears was shooting some woman, but it wasn't _who_ you were shooting that mattered, it was the action of being able to shoot and kill someone. You said you were afraid of yourself," I say.

I watch the gears turn in place in Tobias's eyes.

"Tris," he says standing up. He walks over to me and wraps me in his arms. "Tris, Tris, my Tris," I can hear the sadness inn his voice.

"My Tobias," I say back. He loosens his hold a little and looks me in the eyes before crushing his lips to mine. I can feel the pain and the sadness through this one kiss. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes again before saying,

"I love you so much. Don't ever do that again." His lips are back on mine now. I barely hear Christina when she gets up.

"I think I'll go tell the others. I'll be back Tris," she says and I hear the slam of a door.

**That's all for today. Thanks for everybody who reviews! I'll post again this week. Lets see where the next chapter takes us, shall we? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone. This is not a new chapter, but don't worry i'll post one tomorrow. I just wanted to break some feels. So i was listening to the song Say Something by a great big word ft. Christina Aguilera and a line in it just made me start crying all over again. So the line is "And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you." Isn't that line just perfect for Tobias when he sees Tris's dead body? I thought so. That's all. just wanted tolet you guys know how much y feels feel broken right now. Continue on with your Tris free day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't get this up until now, I was at a friends all day and didn't get a chance to write. I'll get right to the story. I do not own the characters only Brian who isn't in this chapter.**

Tobias and I spent the rest of the day in each other's arms, talking. We had a lot to catch up on. Occasionally one of us would start crying, and if one of us started crying, the other one did, too. I look up at him now, and his face has tear stains all over it. In other words, he looks terrible.

"What?" he asks, seeing me staring at him.

"You look terrible," I reply.

"So do you," he says. I guess I would, we both cried a lot. A silence passes through us, but it's anything but awkward. "You want to get something to eat?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I reply planting a kiss on his lips. I get up and start to walk into the kitchen, but I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Don't go out of my sight," I feel Tobias's breath on my neck. "I don't want anything to take you away from me again."

"I won't. They can't get me," I say turning around to face him. "I will never leave you again." I can feel tears start to form in my eyes. Tobias kisses my softly. He pulls away and rests his forehead on mine. We stand there for a while before we hear a knock on the door.

We both go to answer it. Standing there is Christina and she brought along others. Uriah, Zeke, Caleb, and Shauna to be exact.

"Tris," Uriah says hugging me.

"Hands off," I hear Tobias say. Uriah lets go and murmurs an apology to Tobias. Zeke has a huge grin on his face and I see rings on his and Shauna's finger that mattered when it comes to rings.

"Are you two married?" I ask them.

"Yeah," Shauna says reaching to hug me; she's still in a wheelchair. I hug her back.

"We brought pizza," Zeke says. Tobias and I move to make way for them to come inside.

"We were just talking about food," I say. I feel Tobias's hand go to my waist, and he pulls me close to him.

"Thought you might," Uriah says. We all sit down and eat pizza and talk for hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so, a lot of people have been asking me how Uriah is alive. I basically did a face palm because HOLY FINNNICKING BANANAS! URIAH'S ALIVE! It shocked us all. So I incorporated it into my story, so let's all just say that I meant to do that….. Also if I'm remembering correctly in the books, Uriah is still alive in a coma when Tris dies so she wouldn't know he was dead so that's my reason why Tris hasn't asked yet. Enjoy the next chapter! I do not own any characters sadly Veronica Roth does.**

*few weeks later*

Everything's been going great. Christina's been dragging me _everywhere_, like today.

"How about this?" Christina asks holding up a simple black dress with a pink bow around the waist. Today we are shopping for Christina because she "doesn't have anything to wear to the party" she's dragging me to tonight.

"No," I reply. "It doesn't scream CHRISTINA!"

"You're right. Ooh! How about this one?!"She asks holding up another black dress that has pink and purple sequence all over it. It looks like a unicorn threw up on it.

"Try it on," I say. She runs to the dressing rooms and I stand outside it. A lot has happened since I met up with everyone again. I learned that right as they were turning off Uriah's life-support (**I hope that' what it's called**), that he woke up.

I also learned that Peter and Marcus don't remember who they are, thanks to memory serum. Christina now walks out of the dressing room with the dress on and it comes just above mid-thigh.

"So?" Christina says twirling around.

"I really hope you don't drop anything, or else you are going to flash anyone within a ten mile radius," I reply. Christina laughs.

"That's the point!" She says.

"It's your choice. Get it if you want," I say.

"And I do so I will." Christina buys the dress and we walk to Christina's parked car. I also learned that cars were sold to everybody now. We get in the car and get it started, Christina driving of course. "So where do you want to go now?" she asks.

"I'm supposed to meet Tobias ta his apartment when we're done here," I say.

"Aw, no fair. You spend more time with him then with anyone else, Tris. It is ok to go a few hours without seeing him," Christina states.

"Well, he is my boyfriend and we haven't seen each other in a long time," I reply.

"You haven't seen me, either," Christina says starting to drive towards Tobias's.

"I know, I know. But you're dragging me to that party later, so I'd rather stay as safe as I can," I say back.

"Alright alright," Christina says, finally giving up. When we finally get to Tobias's, I feel like my eardrums are going to burst. Along our route, Christina decided to turn on the radio and out the volume on the highest setting. I swear people in China could hear us.

"See you later," Christina says giving me a quick hug.

"Yeah. What time are you coming to pick me up?" I ask.

"Sixish," she replies.

"But you said the party doesn't start until around eight," I say.

"Yeah, but there is no way I'm going to let you pick what you wear or do your own make-up and hair," she says back.

"Ugh, why not?" I groan.

"Because, knowing you, or who you are now, you'd probably show up in sweatpants and a t-shirt with no make-up and a messy bun."

"Because it's comfortable!"

"But it's not pretty."

"Or slutty."

"Ok, I cannot believe you just said that. Out of my car."

"See you sixish?"

"Sixish." And with that, Christina rides away.

**Ok, I swear there will be Fourtris in the next chapter. I am also sorry that I haven't been writing a lot. Also I have a head ache right now so this probably could've been better and longer. Thanks for reviewing everyone! I feel like I'm forgetting to write something…. Oh well. Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is taking so long! Last week I went into another Trispression. Anyways I do not own any of the characters because Veronica Roth does. If she ever decides to sell them I will gladly buy them.**

I don't even have to knock on the door when I get to Tobias's apartment.

"Where's Christina?" he asks.

"She drove into the sunset," I answer coming in.

"Seriously?" he asks.

"No. But she did drive off." Tobias makes a disappointed expression. Christina had finally convinced him to let me move in with her. She thought I needed somewhere to go besides Tobias's apartment because I need privacy. Tobias still doesn't want me leaving his sight, but he has to deal with it.

Tobias moves aside so that I can step in and he shuts the door. He immediately wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my hair.

"I missed you," he says.

"Me too," I reply. I can feel him smile and he releases enough so that he can bend down and press his lips to mine. It's kind of soft but at the same time kind of rough. He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against mine. "Christina's picking up around six," I say.

"What?" he asks.

"She's dragging me to a party," I reply.

"I'm going too then," he says in an overprotecting voice.

"Yeah, you should," I say. "She's picking out what I'm wearing and I have a feeling it's not a t-shirt and sweat pants." He smiles a little at that.

"What time does the party start?" he asks.

"Eight," I say.

"Why is she picking you up two hours before the party?" he asks.

"Because it's Christina and she's doing my make-up and hair also," I reply.

"Well, I can't wait for this party," he says with a smirk.

"Well I can," I say back. I manage to slip away from his grip and start walking fast towards the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't," he says. He catches me and I try to wriggle away again. Then he starts tickling me.

"Stop it!" I nearly scream. "Tobias, I swear if you don't stop, I'll-" He stops and looks me in the eye with a smirk.

"You'll what?" he asks. A silence passes between us.

"I'll do this," I finally say while wrapping my arms around his neck and placing my lips on his. He places his hands on my hips. When we finally break away we're both smiling.

"We should probably eat something before the party," he says walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah," I agree. "Pizza?"

"Pizza," he says pulling out a cellphone and putting in a number. "Want to watch a movie?" he asks after he orders the pizza.

"Sure," I say.

"I have a movie that I think you'll really like," he says walking towards a shelve full of DVDs. He finally finds it and holds it up. "City of Bones," he says. (Love the movie! But the books are way better.) He pops in and we both plop onto the couch. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too," I reply.

**So? What did you think? I have, unfortunately, a cold. It came at the right time though; I had a choir concert the day before I caught it or whatever. Also we watched this horrible movie today in Social Studies. I am divergent-Erudite, Abnegation, and Amity. The movie was about settling in America and whatever, and there was a lot of violence. It was terrible because I am anti-violence. ANTI! Anyway I wish you all a merry Christmas, happy Kwanzaa. I will not be able to post during Christmas time because I'll be without a computer. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, I am really sorry that I haven't updated at all in, like, two weeks, but I did warn you. And I have some very happy news! I've gotten married! To my computer… But we are very happy so don't judge. ;P I also got a lot of books and Doctor Who merch. For Christmas. I also painted my nails for faction colors. My left is red and yellow, for Amity, and my right is blue and gray, for Erudite and Abnegation. Also happy new year! It is now 201Tobias! And I became one year older on New Year's Eve like always. So here's the chapter everyone!**

Christina came ten minutes before six as promised. I gave Tobias a quick peck on the lips before leaving. Me and Christina are now at her-our- house.

"This one!" Christina squeals holding up a form fitting, small black dress with lace sleeves.

"It could be worse," I say. Christina throws the dress at me. I change into the dress and it comes down to mid-thigh.

"Perfect!" Christina squeals again.

"But it's so short," I reply.

"Too bad!" she smirks evilly. "Now hair and make-up!" I groan and role my eyes. She sits me down at her vanity and pulls out the already hot hot rollers and puts them in my hair. She then starts on my make-up. By now we have an hour until the party. Christina puts black eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara on me, followed by a red lipstick. When she's done with that, she takes the hot rollers out of my hair and sprays it with hairspray.

"I'm such a fire hazard right now," I say to her.

"You should always be a fire hazard Christina laughs. Since she's done with me, she puts on the dress she bought earlier and does her hair and make-up. When she's done with that she goes to her shoes. She hands me a pair of 3 inch heel black ankle boots that zip up the back. I groan as I put them on. "Stop complaining over there. You look hot," Christina says whilst pulling on a pair of 2 inch heels herself.

"Why are my heels taller than yours?" I ask her.

"Because you're shorter than me," she replies. "Look at yourself," Christina points towards her full body mirror. I walk- scratch that- stumble towards her mirror.

"Whoa," I say. Christina has done the impossible- make me look attractive.

"Wow, I hope Tobias reacts more than just 'whoa'," Christina teases. I walk around in circles trying to get used to the shoes. "Alright we have to go. Look at me," she says. I turn so that I'm facing her. "Close your mouth and eyes," she demands. I do as I'm told and feel/hear/smell her spray me with perfume. I open my eyes and see her do the same to herself. "Let's go," she chimes holding her arm out to link it with mine. We get into Christina's car and head towards the party.

"Here we go," I mumble. Christina just sends me daggers from her eyes.

**Sorry that was kind of short. And again sorry for the wait, I was going to post this yesterday but I was having stupid password issues. They're going to the party now! Yay! I want to thank everyone for commenting. Also, do you guys think there should be alcohol at this party? Let me know in the comments please! I might update again on Monday since I will supposedly have a snow day. I'll try, I promise! Ok, bai!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg I'm so sorry I didn't update on Monday! I feel terrible now. So here's the chapter.**

This isn't the first party Christina has taken me to. This is probably about the fourth, but it's the first time I've let her pick out what I wear, so I really don't want to go to this one. We parked outside the house and walked up to the front door. Apparently Christina sees me trying to pull the dress down farther.

"Stop pulling on it, you look good," She says. I roll my eyes. As soon as we walk in the sound of the music and the stench of alcohol overwhelms me. I don't recognize the song. "I think Tobias is in the kitchen," Christina says.

"And why would you think that?" I ask.

"Because there's the kitchen," she says pointing. "And Tobias is in it."

"Oh," I say looking where her finger directed me.

"I'll see you later," Christina says walking towards a group of guys. I roll my eyes again. This is what happened at the other parties, except Tobias wasn't at those. I walk over to the kitchen and see Tobias and Zeke taking shots, probably trying to see who can down them the fastest. There are people all around them cheering them on. I didn't think me and Christina were that late. Late enough for people to start challenging people to see how fast they can drink that is.

"Tobias," I say when they finish. Tobias won of course.

"Hey, beautiful," he says putting an arm around my waist and pulling me into him. His breath reeks of alcohol, but he's not quite slurring yet, that's a good sign, right?

"Hey," I reply.

"Dang Tris!" I hear from behind me. I turn to see it was Zeke. "Youlookhot," he is definitely slurring. He stumbles over to where me and Tobias are. He's obviously drank more than Tobias.

"The parties barely started and you two are already drunk?" I ask shaking my head.

"I'm not drunk," Tobias says picking a cup off of the counter next to us and drinking it.

"Yes you are," I say removing his arm from around me. "I would've thought you guys would've at least waited a little bit. What did you start drinking as soon as you stepped foot on the lawn?" I ask.

"It's Uriah's fault!" Zeke slurs next to me. "Lookahim," he points to a room that's the dining room. I see Uriah on top of the table with his shirt off, swinging it around his head as if he were a cowboy and it were a rope. I look back at Zeke and Tobias who are laughing like drunks. I roll my eyes for the third time this evening. Tobias and Zeke both get another cup and down them in record time.

"Don't you think you should stop?" I ask.

"No," They both say at the same time.

"I thinkyoushuld dancewithme," Zeke says pulling me closer to him.

"Whatareyoudoingtomygirlfriend?" Tobias slurs pulling me to him. Great. Now _he's_ slurring, too.

"It's jus a dance," Zeke says. "Tris yourreallypretty," Zeke laughs pulling me to him again. He then suddenly puts his face to close for comfort to mine. I'm then pulled away from him. Do I look like a rag doll or something? I hear a loud sound and look at Tobias and Zeke. Tobias is on top of Zeke and yelling incoherent things at him. Uriah finds this the right time to walk into the kitchen.

"Heyguys. Whas up?" he slurs and stumbles. "Ohlook, Tris." I'm too caught up in Tobias and Zeke, though. Tobias starts punching Zeke in the face.

"Tobias, stop!" I yell trying to pull him off of a very bloody Zeke. I'm not strong enough, though. Curse me being small. "Help me get him off!" I yell to Uriah who is giggling like a five year old. I'm not getting him to help with this anytime soon. I keep pulling on Tobias until he turns around.

"WHAT!? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!?" he yells at me. I let go of him immediately and start backing away.

"Wait, Tris. I didn't mean to," he says, sobering up a little.

"Just. Save it," I reply. "I wish I never came to this stupid party." I turn on my heels and start walking to the front door. I grab Christina who's still with the guys she walked up to.

"Wait, Tris, we're leaving? We just got here!" she complains.

"I don't care," I reply. She probably can hear the hurt in my voice because she doesn't say anything else. We just get in her car and drive back to her house.

**So, I feel like this wasn't my best work…. Maybe I'm just paranoid. What did you think? Please comment.**


End file.
